The Spider and The Snake
by gaara's-baby-gurl17
Summary: Dr. Conner focussed on the lizard side of research, what about the snake divsion? Taking "research" home Nathan Baker changed his daughter's life forever. The research was a Black Mombasa, but it's DNA was mixed with other venomous snakes. forgetting to close the latch on the cage one night, the Mambasa escaped and struck alice. (right before the amazing spider man, also alice is u
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is like my third story on fanfiction *woot*! And a MAJOR heads up; I don't have a beta so there will be grammar issues! If anyone would like to beta I would love one! So I noticed there are not a lot of venom x oc here, I really want venom to have someone! So here you are TADAAAAA! **

Pain shot through my arm and quickly woke me up from my dream. I felt a burning sensation in my left arm, looking down I saw a snake wrapped on my arm and piercing the soft flesh. A shudder rocketing through my body; a scream erupted from the back of my throat, pain quickly clouding my mind and the last thing I saw was my father's blurred face before passing out.

Whispers of voices floated in and out through my mind. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know how it got out…", "her DNA it changing rapidly…", "Mr. Baker, your daughter could never wake up again…"

Gaining conciseness, I groaned and squeezed my eyes before finally opening them, bright light quickly invaded my vision. Blinking rapidly, I looked around the white room. _Where am I? _Checking out my surroundings, I quickly decided I was in the hospital. _But why? _I racked my brain for memories, images floating into my head of a snake biting my forearm. A small scream escaped my lips. I looked around in fright, before glancing at my left arm. It was tightly bandaged in white gauzes. I quickly struggled to get it off my arm. Finally off, large puncture wounds where them and surrounding them was swollen and yellow and purple.

I quickly rewrapped it, pulling off thin white sheet that had covered my body; I sat up and slowly got up. _Where are the nurses? The doctors? There's not even a heart monitor here. What kind if hospital is this?_ Slowly walking towards the only door in the room, I turned the knob and peaked out into the hall way. _There's nobody out there! This isn't a hospital…then where AM I?_ I looked down at my attire, still in my pajamas from last night.

I quietly stepped out in the hall; I listened for anything near me. My tongue shot out of my mouth as if tasting the air. I frowned as I put my tongue back in my mouth, _okay that's really fucking weird. _It oddly put me at ease, my gut telling me that no one was near.

After wondering around in the area I was in I finally found a hopeful exit. Opening the door, it turned out to be a stair way. My tongue darted out and shot back in my mouth; I scrunched up my face, it was like I could taste the different smells. I quickly started down the stairs. I looked around for a sign to tell me what floor I was on. 'LEVEL 23' I crused under my breath and made my way down the stairs. _This could take a while._

**Yay! First chapter done! Let me know what you think! Good bye my little spiders!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! So second chapter **** I'm really nervous about how this story is going to work out! So any way newest chapter is here! TAAADDDAAAA!**

_Italics- thoughts_

'Signs and messages'

"Talking"

**I sadly don't own anything****. **

_I really wish I had shoes right now. _Walking downing the stairs was not fun without shoes on, when the steps where the prickly gravel type of asphalt. Taking a break at 'LEVEL 19' I started noticing that there were people here.

I smelled them before I saw them, picking up on their scents; peaking carefully over the railing of the stairs. They wore lab coats and shiny labeled ID cards. They reminded me of those scientists you would see in action movies were, the hero guy got away with girl; saving her from the evil scientists. _Yeah right, so then where's my hero then? _ Snorting, I quietly made my down the stairs trying not to attract attention to myself.

About five levels down I reached the labs, I felt my tongue dart again and I slowly crouched down. Listening to the people shuffling around in the lab, my muscles tensed up. I quickly darted across the open door to the other side, thankful that nobody saw me. I looked down again and thought that it might be odd to see a woman running around in this place, with only pajamas on. _Yeah because nobody would question that. _Scanning around I looked into a lab, spotting a lab coat on the back of a chair.

Breathing heavily I silently worked my way to the chair. Slipping it off the chair, I pulled it on to me. I stood up fully now and pulled the coat around me tightly so nobody could see my pajamas. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I walked out of the lab and came to an elevator entrance.

A group of people were there, a girl was talking to the group. She had long blonde hair, pulled into a pretty pony tail. I glanced down at my curly hair and a small frown appeared on my face before I could control it. _Damn look at her hair, it just stays there where she put it. _I didn't hate it, no I loved my hair the color and everything, and it just didn't want to style or be tamed. I looked back up at the group and realized that the girl was Gwen Stacy. _Isn't she a junior, well something like that? _

The elevator dinged and I quickly got on, pressing the 'MAIN LOBBY' button. The small group stayed and waited for an elevator up, finally the doors closed. A few people were on and we stopped a couple of times, letting people on or off. I got a few odd stares for people, who noticed me not wearing shoes. Thankfully they keep to themselves. We reached the lobby finally; I contain myself trying not to run out of there, like a bat out of hell. Walking at a nice pace I finally got to the main doors and walking out into the streets. Glancing back up at the building, it read 'OSCORPS'. _Okay what the flying fuck, why was I in there?_

I looked around and thought of a walking route to get back home. As I started walking I thought back to Gwen, _why is she there? Is she a crazy scientist to? Do they usually keep people up in a big tower with no one around?_ Gwen was a sophomore when I graduated, I knew her a little because of some friends and a buddy of mine dated her.

I was one my first year of college now, must to the approval of my father. _WAIT, where is my father? Where was he? I know he was there when I passed out, and I heard his voice when I was out. _ Did he leave me there? Was I kidnapped? No I don't think so; if I was I would have been guarded. _Did he willing hand me over? _God, I knew he was different after mom left, but really? I'm your kid, the _only_ one you have. My fists clenched up and my eyes narrowing at the thought. I clenched my jaw and as I did I felt something warm and thick fill into my mouth. I opened my mouth and licked my hand, to see if something was there. Instead of normal white gross spit, there was a yellowish smooth substance on my hand.

**So this is where I'm ending for today! I hope you like it so far! Till then my little spiders!**


End file.
